hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Choke Now/Transcript
(Parker, Jack and Spencer are walking along the coast) Parker: Cats are waaay better. What beats reading a book with a cat on your lap? Jack: What? Dogs are better. You can train them. Watch. Spencer! (Spencer reappears and barks.) Jack: Wow. It worked without bacon. Parker: Except it does kinda smell like bacon. (Spencer sniffs the atmosphere and runs away from Jack.) Jack: Spencer, no! Come back! (Parker and Jack run after Spencer.) Parker: See! This is why cats are better! ---- (Spencer enters Shrimp Shack by disappearing.) Jack: Spence! Parker: It looks abandoned. Jack: The sign says it's open 24/7. (The 24/7 sign falls off. Jack pulls on the wood blocking the entrance.) Jack: It's gotta... be... open. (Jack removes the wood and both enter. The animated sign changes from ''"''All You Can Eat" to "Can Eat You All".) (Parker and Jack search for Spencer) Jack: Spencer... Spence... Come here boy... Spence... (Parker stumbles upon an image featuring Anomalo and Lady E. She wipes the dust off to get a better look. As she looks closer, Lady E.'s head moves. Parker shakes her head.) Parker: There's definitely something weird here. Maybe we should go get J.B. (Jack continues to search) Jack: No way. I lost Spencer once. I can't lose him again. (A rumbling sound is heard along with someone giving an evil laugh. Parker uses AR to check her surroundings. Anomalo comes out of the kitchen and the Hunters shoot at him. He soon holds up Spencer. Parker is about to shoot again, but Jack holds her back.) Jack: Stop! You'll drain Spencer! (Spencer winces.) Anomalo: Welcome children. Why don't you stay awhile. (The door closes and wooden planks are put back in place.) Jack: What do you want? Anomalo: The bacon contest is about to begin. Time to eat bacon... or be bacon! ---- (Lightning is heard outside) Jack: So. If we finish our bacon first, you'll let us out? Anomalo: Of course. But in one-hundred and thirty years, I've never lost! (Parker and Jack gulp.) Anomalo: Ready? Begin! (Anomalo, Parker, and Jack begin eating.) Parker: He has like fifty hands! Jack: We have to win. (Jack coughs while Anomalo continues to devour his bacon. Jack then hears Spencer wincing. He looks under the table to see him.) Jack: That's it! Come here boy. (Jack gives him a piece of bacon and he eats it. Jack then gives him a plate of bacon to consume. He then gets back up and purposely drops bacon for Spencer to eat.) Jack: Wow! I'm getting sooo full from this bacon. Hum. Yum! Yum! (Parker realizes what Jack is doing and copies him.) Parker: My. My. Yes. Good bacon. (Spencer continues to chomp on bacon underneath the table. Anomalo is about to touch his last piece.) Parker/Jack: Done! Anomalo: What? (Anomalo looks at their empty plates.) Anomalo: My you were hungry. But I still have room for ONE! MORE! COURSE! Jack: We won. Now let us out. (Anomalo throw the pates away.) Anomalo: Never. The last course is... YOU! (Anomalo gives an evil laugher and knives possessed with Gloom come out. Parker and Jack run away and dodge underneath tables and seats.) Anomalo: Here comes the salad board! (Anomalo continues to throw knives. Parker sees her phone and grabs it, but realizes she is surrounded by the evil chef and his knives with Spencer acting as a shield. Jack sees what's going on.) Jack: Spence. Come here! (Spencer bites Anomalo and heads to Jack.) Parker: Light him up Parker! (Parker shoots at Anomalo which stuns him. She then captures him onto her phone.) Anomalo: No! No! NOOOO! Parker: Got him! Yes! High five! (Jack is speaking to Spencer.) Jack: Yes! Dogs for the win! High five! (Spencer looks at Jack confused.) Parker: Yep, but I'm still a cat person. (Jack picks up Spencer.) Jack: How? Look at that cute face. (Spencer licks Parker.) Parker: Ewwww! Jack: C'mon Spencer. Let's get you some bacon. (End of episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2019 Category:Hidden Side Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Imageless articles